User talk:Misery Business
Hello Just stopped by to say hi. If you wanna talk about anything, let me know. Troy Lesson (talk) 15:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) How? How can I get you to forgive me? Troy Lesson (talk) 15:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ??? What do you mean no? I asked how ''I can get you to forgive me? Troy Lesson (talk) 00:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I Your... i-i-icon... I'm CREYIGN... FOMGH ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 04:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) WE'RE ALL IN OUR PLACES WITH BRIGHT SHINY FACES ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 04:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry for being a jerk about Scelly and Scott. I know you hate it so I'll just stop talking about it. I didn't mean to ignore you yesterday like I already said. It's just some things were said that made me really upset later at night so that's why I didn't respond then. I really hope you aren't that mad. ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent Fuu Ur profile bothers me that is all Disasterology Talk 04:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) no you double mcniglet I meant the fact that DURR PICTURES AREN'T EVEB OCD KMS Disasterology Talk 04:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) OMF HOW MANY COOKIES DO YOU HAVE WITH THAT ARMY OF GRANDMAS OMG~Michi It really gets on my boobs 03:40, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Popular Song ASDFGHJKL I LOVE POPULAR SONG OMG. ♫ MY PROBLEM, I NEVER WAS A MODEL, I NEVER WAS A SCHOLAR BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS POPULAR. YOU WERE SINGING ALL THOSE SONGS I DON'T KNOW, AND YOU'RE IN THE FRONT ROW CAUSE MY SONG IS POPULAR ♫ We almost knew what love was but almost is never enough ✿ 14:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oojsja Shit, girl! I love me some Jaria! Drew Van Acker is really hot. I was actually mad that they never seriously pursued Jason and Aria as a couple. Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Enjoy today and have fun! 15 is a sepcial time. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday <3 Happy Birthday, Kelly!! <3 TOP (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Happy birthday Kel!! I hope you have a great birthday. You're a great friend and a person, and I really can't explain how amazing you are ok. I have a present for you below, so even though I think they suck, I hope you like them? Love you okkkkk I hope I got all of your favorite characters/ships right? I hope... but again, happy birthday, Kelly! ♥ ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent Happy belated birthday Kel ♥ Omfg I'm so sorry I didn't wish you happy birthday yesterday. I did remember it was your bday but I had went out yesterday with my parents to go shopping and then right after, I went to the movies with my friend to see This Is Us and when I came back, I had a headache and it slipped my mind. I feel like a bad friend. :( So this is why I'm leaving you a long birthday message to make up for it. Kelly, you are one of my best friends on here and I love you so much. You're so funny, sweet and definitely sassy. *snaps* I'm so glad we're friends and I wouldn't want that to change. ♥ I love you much, Cat and Tori forever ~ xoxox Now onto the bday gifs (: I feel like we're Cassie and Jal from Skins so I add a gif of them. (: (Sorry I couldn't find a better one) Again, I'm really sorry for forgetting but I still love you to pieces bby. ♥ We almost knew what love was but almost is never enough ✿ 16:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A I have a feeling Aria is A. How about you?Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I was also thinking it could be the girls parents. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE You spelled my name wrong but thanks ily <3 Disasterology Talk 16:01, September 2, 2013 (UTC) drop that dun dun dun i saw this and thought of you ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 16:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) He is back Troy lesson is back and he is a total asshole now. I just want to warn you. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 22:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Testing I decided to use your talk page to test my signature. You should feel special ❤ cheese tits ❤ don't you ever say i just walked away 01:23, September 14, 2013 (UTC) INCOMIN SEXINESS! Just hearing you breath in my ear sends shivers down my spine.... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/d/d6/SO_MANY_ABSSSS.gif Re: w wooeande -drops the soap- ❤ cheese tits ❤ don't you ever say i just walked away 00:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hey Kelly, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks Abarlas (talk) 21:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) IN LOVE? Yes, hello, so on your profile header it says that you are in love with Cam. Are you referring to Campbell Saunders or Cameron Mitchell? I think I will die if I don't get an answer! 0.0 ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 19:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Wait, whaaaaat? When did I tell you to write anything? If it was me, I would've said to write Jakob's name, obvs. You know me.. ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 20:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, when did I say this. I DO NOT REMEMBER. Help. ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 22:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello beautiful<3 Hey girly :D So I'm just stopping by to say that I miss you so much and I hope all is well with you. If you're ever free to talk about Catching Fire I'm always around...honestly I'm still not over the epicness of the movie. But yeah I miss seeing your beautiful face and ranting with you. Feel free to add me on oovoo ^_^ (tori220012). Hope you're doing good and I look forward to talking to you soon :) Love you Kelly<33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|'Tori']] ✿ ''Your love puts me on a cloud''. ♥ 05:55, November 27, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING KELLY!!! <33 I'm really thankful for such a sweet and amazing friend like you. You're absoultely flawless and I miss you so much<33 I really appreciate your kind spirit and what a great friend you are to others. It says so much about you :) I hope you have a great Thanksgiving with your family ^_^ ily Kelly<33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|'Tori']] ✿ ''Your love puts me on a cloud''. ♥ 18:45, November 28, 2013 (UTC) kween ♥ HOW ARE YOU, GIRL? I MISS YOUU. xx ♥ ♥ If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world ❆ 21:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) YOU NEED TO GET ON KIK MORE SO WE CAN BE GIRLFRANDS AGAIN. :c I miss you though, omfg. ♥ How was your Christmas? If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world ❆ 23:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) diskgfx THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!!! ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Merry Christmas I'm your secret Santa Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 17:04, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Kelbelz <33 --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 22:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Secret Santa OMFG, I AM SCREAMING! I LOVE THAT COLLAGE YOU MADE ME SO MUCH <3333 I love you bby, Merry Christmas/happy new year and stay beautiful, perfect, flawless, etc. :* 23:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 01:43, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Kel!! ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Merry Christmas I'm SLOW, but happy holidays, Kelbelz. :D I wish you a Merry Christmas and hope that the big guy brought you everything you asked for. If he didn't, well the fuck dat. I'll buy you EVERYTHING, xo. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 03:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Clownin Around! Hai! So I got really really bored so I just clowned some people's face. Oh and I love all of them so no hate! [[User:DeliaRivas|''Delia]] - ''We'll wish this never ends''. ♥ 16:31, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy 2 year tbh! I just wanted to sayy, HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON THE WIKIA, KELBELZX3. Congrats on surviving two years here, honestly. You have gigantic ballz kinda sorta. #throwback. cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 01:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) YAY Cam told me to look at his message, so yeah, HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON HERE!! ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Kelly<3 Kelly baby<33 Oh my god I miss you so much tbh! I will always remember our TCs like every night...we should do that again sometime yeah? :) You're so gorgeous, sweet, nice, sassy and overall amazing. I wish I could pull a beanie off like you do ;) I think we need to watch Peter Pan together sometime cause like I haven't in forever and I know it's your favorite Disney movie. I watched the second one not too long ago and I was like mehh the first is still better haha. Anyways I just wanted to say that even though we haven't talked in a while I really do love having you as a friend cause you're so perf. I'm gonna try and sign on to ooVoo more often so feel free to hmu ^_^ Love you Kelly<333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 20:57, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Twattle Twit? i thought we were carl/shane from jimmy neutron i can't understand what you're saying edit it and make it right bc i don't know what ur saying i'm sorry D: ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 23:55, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 22:36, February 14, 2014 (UTC) psst: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Wiki_High hi your userpage is gorgeous im very jealous omg. ariana tbh♥ [[User:Josipovics|''kaylin.]] - [[User talk:Josipovics|''go higher and higher with me.]] ♡ 19:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) you suck kelly get better ok scraminf. Lets discuss X-Men kelbelz cause I didn't know you liked it Sjnswkdefhhkalas;a. Who are your faves? ♥'[[User:BreatheMe| ''dami ]][[User talk:BreatheMe| lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 21:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Papi Why don't you admit to loving Coby? :)) ''' + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 00:28, April 29, 2014 (UTC) It's because I don't love people. Can I call you papi from now on, please? + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 18:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) How are you doing, Papi? + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 20:26, April 30, 2014 (UTC) our ship I figured since we both love Peter Pan, can our ship be Wendy/Michael? ♥ 16:09, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Gossip Girl Hey Kel! So I saw you started gossip girl! Who do you ship? Who are your favorite characters?Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ gossip girl I agree with everything! I loved Dan & Serena in the first season too! They were so cute. <3 I think later on you will start to like Nate. I fucking hate chair too! It is so gross how he always manipulates her. They get worse as the seasons go on. I'm glad you like the show though! <3 Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY GIRL HEY HEY KELLY BELLY. ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RODRIGO. I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING DAY, GURL. I feel like I don't tell you enough, but I am so happy to still call you one of my closest friends on this wiki. It feels like we've been friends for so long now. Honestly, though, I never thought we'd become that close, since we didn't originally talk very much when you first became active. Friendship Club was a blessing for us, because that's where you and I first bonded the most. Last summer was the best times I've had with you, tbh. I LOVED TC-ing with you, Tori, and Lizzy and watching HSM, Cheetah Girls, and Carl Wheezer, ugh. We need a reunion someday. :c It's been one of the biggest pleasures getting to know you better over the past two years and I hope we never grow apart. I hope we stay close for as long as we're both able to. Thank you so much for just being such an great friend to me. Thank you for being such a care-free, fun-loving, sweet, genuine and amazing person. Thank you for being there to listen to me when I've needed to vent about the wiki in the past. In addition, I don't think I've ever met someone quite as hilarious and random as you are. You're just an absolute joy to have on the Wiki. Even though you're a lot less active now, I think those who you still talk to are lucky to have someone as full of life as you are in their lives. Please, never forget that. ♥ I hope your birthday is fantabulous and I hope it's everything you could possibly ask for. You deserve the absolute best today, Kelbel. I love you so much. ♥ Sharpay to my Ryan. ♥ Jenn to my Connor (#O2L). ♥ ^ You, Jake and I. ♥ Have a fab day, bebe. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown]] 05:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) birthday Hello Misery! Happy birthday! I'm not as good at writing as Cam, so I probably won't write as much. I'll still try to write something though? We've been friends for 2 years now (forget January 2013.....) and you're still one of my best friends on here. You may bully me, and I may fight back, but I still like you sometimes. I love talking about Big Brother with you because you actually keep up with the feeds because we pretty much have the same favorites and opinions. Even though we don't talk as much as we did a little over a year ago, I'm still happy we keep in contact. Demolition Lovers (talk) HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! Here, enjoy some colourful gifs of your OTPs. Crazychick08 (talk) 03:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC) logged on Demolition Lovers (talk) HELLO you're very welcome i am seriously in love with that website jfc AND THAT STORY ORMGNDKTNEKNTJE KELLY THATS ADORABLE OHMYGOD CAN THAT HAPPEN TO ME PLEASEEEE ♥♥♥♥♥ kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Eriels| i'm falling for your eyes ]] 20:29, October 2, 2014 (UTC) QELLY NIQOLE THO HEYYY, IT'S BEEN AGES, BUT I WAS WONDERING IF YOU STILL USED OOVOO, SKYPE, AND ALL THAT SHIZ? I mean, I miss talking to you and you and Jake together, of course. #FriendshipClub69ever. If you have Kik, or any sort of texting app, please tell me so we can keep in touch, bb, thnx !! ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''there's something in the air you can't deny.]] 10:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Awww, omg. I would sign on, but I hardly do anymore, because I usually use Skyep honestly. Don't you have a Skype man? Message me there !! Otherwise, can you download Kik again, thank, ilysm, bae. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''there's something in the air you can't deny.]] 06:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Kelly! Merry Christmas bae!! <33 Omg I know I don't say this as often as I should but I just love and adore you so much. You've been an amazing friend to me and we NEED to catch up soon. I hope your Christmas is fantastic and that you enjoy every minute of it. :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:20, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Kelly my love<3 Omg gurl hi ^_^ It feels like forever since we last talked. How have you been? :D I'm always on Skye and Kik and I'm trying to be on ooVoo more so hopefully one of those days we can chat on there as well. I don't think I ever discussed this with you but what did you think of Mockingkay Part 1? I personally loved it and I didn't think it'd keep my interest the whole time but it did. Also how crazy and confusing was that PLL finale! Haha this show is always full of surprises that's for sure xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 22:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC)